Dante
"Let's rock, baby." :—Dante Dante is the main protagonist of Devil May Cry series. He is the second son of Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger twin brother, Vergil. Dante is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces; a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Biography The Legacy of Dante *''Devil May Cry (2001)'' *''Devil May Cry 2 (2003)'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (2005)'' *''Devil May Cry 4 (2008)'' *''DMC: Devil May Cry (2013)'' Appearance Like his father, the dark knight Sparda, Dante sports white hair and cyan eyes. As for clothing, he wears his Devil May Cry 3 outfit which consist of a red trenchcoat with the right sleeve torn apart, black fingerless gloves, and brown pants and boots. In Devil May Cry 3 he's shirtless, but in the rest of the series his shirt is closed. Personality Earlier in the Devil May Cry series' story, Dante is incredibly cocky and flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is seemingly unafraid or just plain stoic, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpent demon. With the exception of D''evil May Cry 2,'' Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons who choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, he also cared for Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of'' Devil May Cry 3'', Dante still tried to save him when he (Vergil) was falling into the Demon World, and even went as far as to shed a tear over losing him. Theme Song Dante's theme song is "Devils Never Cry" from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Sprites Trivia *The example of Dante breaking the 4th wall is he kicked the camera screen, showing the warning screen for mature players. This was seen in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Gallery Renders DMC3Dante.png|Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Dante_4.png|Devil May Cry 4 MarCap3Dante.png|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Umvc3dante.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Human Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Italy Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Boss Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Vigilantes Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2001 Category:Light Heavyweight Characters Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters